Project Summary/Abstract Core A ? Structure: The San Diego (SD) CFAR is multi-institutional, and the Administrative (Admin) Core fosters participation and collaboration among its members at the Sanford Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute (SBP), The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), La Jolla Institute of Allergy and Immunology (LJI) and University of California San Diego (UCSD). The Center is co-directed by Drs. Douglas Richman (UCSD), Robert Schooley (UCSD), Davey Smith (UCSD contact PI) and Bruce Torbett (TSRI). The Admin Core is co- directed by Drs. Richman and Smith. Leadership and communication: The Admin Core organizes and maintains the policies and procedures of our CFAR as a whole, thereby ensuring the efficient operation of the Center. It also ensures open lines of communication and collaboration among all our Cores, Scientific Working Group (SWG) and members, which is enhanced by our web presence and social media. Scientific communication is fostered by the Admin Core via support for a wide range of scientific meetings that catalyze new ideas and opportunities for collaboration. Fiscal: To support an effective Center, the Admin Core maintains close communication with the NIH, UCSD Office of Contracts and Grants and the director offices of each participating institution. The Admin Core generates annual reports to the appropriate institutional and NIH officials. The Core also provides expert fiscal management and reporting to Core and SWG Directors and CFAR grant recipients. Community engagement: The Admin Core partners with, supports and galvanizes a wide range of communities in San Diego and across the border region for HIV research. It does this by creating and supporting culturally appropriate educational programs and advisory boards for our communities infected and affected by HIV, especially under-served populations so as to improve access to HIV research. Planning: The Admin Core coordinates strategic planning for evolving scientific opportunities and member needs. It does this by facilitating feedback surveys and supporting regular meetings of the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee. The Admin Core also conducts annual strategic planning retreats for the Center?s long term planning.